NotQuesty
NotQuesty is the main character and protagonist of NotQuesty's Quest. He appears in Part 1 of the series. He is a Pokemon trainer that must protect time and space from evil. He does not speak and represents the Player during a main series Pokemon Game. History Hoenn Arc NotQuesty begins his quest in the back of a moving van. Inside he discovers his Mom's belongings. He finds his mother's Gimpchoke who soon becomes his starter Pokemon. His mother tells him to go visit their neighbor, May. NotQuesty barges his way inside of her house and steals her panties. He proceeds to wear them on his head as a hat. May soon finds NotQuesty in her room and is disgusted by what she sees. She promptly challenges him to a Pokemon battle. Her Beldum uses self-destruct and sends NotQuesty and Gimpchoke into a tree. They see Professor Birch being chased by a ZigZagoon. A Metapod is close by and soon evolves into Mothra, which NotQuesty soon catches. Mothra defeats the ZigZagoon and Birch brings NotQuesty to his lab. NotQuesty learns May is Birch's daughter. Birch proceeds to give NotQuesty and May each a Pokedex and a starter Pokemon. Mothra eats all the starter Pokemon and the two start their Gym Leader Challenge. Before NotQuesty and May leave for their quest they visit NotQuesty's drunk mother who gives him a shank. They soon find a mysterious man who challenges them to a Pokemon battle. They murder him and his Pokemon and get their first taste of blood. They then meet a young boy named Wally who has an awful disease. They teach the boy how to catch a Lotad but he is soon murdered by a Mega Swampert. NotQuesty keeps the boy's Lotad for himself. The two arrive at Petalburg City where they meet NotQuesty's step-father, Norman. Norman soon gets infected by the same disease Wally had and starts turning the civilians of Petalburg City into Zombies. NotQuesty flees the city and leaves May to fight a zombified Norman. NotQuesty meets Mr. Briney who is looking for his lost Pokemon, Peeko. NotQuesty tries to find it by burning down Petalburg Woods. NotQuesty finds May chasing Peeko, who has her panties in it's mouth. May is kidnapped by Rayquaza and with the help of Mr. Briney, goes to save her. His rescue mission is a success and the two are able to escape with the help of Steven Stone. The three of them then venture to Rustboro City which has been attacked by Zombies. They soon battle the Showderp Champ. During the battle Mothra evolves and fuses with one of Showderp Champ's Pokemon to become Giga Snipthra, which soon abandons NotQuesty. The group meets a shiny breeder who gives an egg to NotQuesty. The egg hatches and it's a shiny Treecko. NotQuesty then challenges his first Gym Leader, Roxanne. With the help of his newly evolved Gimpchamp, he quickly wins the battle. NotQuesty receives the Stone Badge and continues his quest. While exploring the grass with May and Steven, NotQuesty catches a shiny Ralts. They are ambushed by a group of Zombies and Gygas. NotQuesty loses his battle against Gygas and is saved by Steven, who sacrifices his life. NotQuesty and May find Giga Snipthra, who saves them from the Zombie invasion. Giga Snipthra proceeds to tell NotQuesty about his past and that Gygas is his brother. NotQuesty learns that his true father is Lucas and that he is the last remnant of Mother 3. Giga Snipthra leaves NotQuesty with a golden hat that allows him to have an infinite party of Pokemon. Giga Snipthra informs the duo to find the Pokemon Trainer's Charizard. NotQuesty and May meet a Pikachu who will give them a Jade Orb if they can defeat Brawly and his fairies. They are grinding in Granite Cave where they are attacked by a Clefable and his crew. NotQuesty shanks the Clefable and soon finds Brawly in the cave. NotQuesty defeats Brawly and gets the Knuckle Badge. The two find the Pikachu but soon learn that it was a clever disguise by Porky Minch.